Air
by Saskia Renee Ereeda
Summary: Lorelei Marshall can control the elements. Whilst struggling with homework, friendships and relationships she is also the most powerful student in school. One by one her friends start disappearing. will she find them before its too late?
1. New Rush

**Guys, I have edited my chapters slightly. Not the Elizabeth one's only the Lorelei one's. I hope you enjoy the story more. **

**All my love**

**Saskia xxx**

Lorelei

I sung at the top of my voice and danced around my room, enjoying my, very rare, time alone.

"Lorelei, I'm home" Mum shouted up the stairs, I pulled my iPod out of the dock and ran down the stairs, tripping over the last step and landing straight at my mother's feet.

"Calm down" she chuckled as she stepped over me and made her way to the kitchen.

"Did you get it?" I said grabbing a shopping bag and unpacking it.

"Sure did," she said chucking a full package at me. I squealed with excitement, "hey calm down" she said putting a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry" I smiled sheepishly and turned around. "You're done now. Thankyou." I felt them leave one by one and sat on the sofa. Slowly I opened my package and cleared my throat

"Dear Lorelei Marshall, we are happy to offer you a place at herrings high! I got in! I actually got in!"

I read the acceptance letter over and over again making sure it was all true, taking it all in. I sat back on the sofa and the wind outside calmed as I did. "I'm finally going to learn how to control it all!" I sighed and smiled at my mum who was staring with slightly watery eyes.

* * *

"Lorelei! Get up!" My mum's voice drifted around me as she shook me gently.

I opened my eyes and yawned. I looked out of the window and saw the sun was shining, and got out of bed.

"Mum?" I shouted running down the stairs "have you seen my curlers?" I said stepping into the kitchen rearranging my top for the 6th time.

"Under the sink in the bathroom." I sprinted upstairs and started trying to make my hair look at least half decent.

"Right. Done." I said looking at myself in my full-length mirror, tugging at my top before picking up my suitcases.

" Ready?" Mum said as she stood behind me.

"Sure am," I said making my way out of the house.

* * *

We drove up to a posh looking building with tall, grand wrought iron gates. We pulled into the car park and I looked out of my window looking at the all the students with their cases being reunited with their friends. A certain group of people stood out to me, they looked normal, not fitting in with any certain stereotype, they were an average size group, all varying in different shapes and sizes but also looking the same, fitting together like a puzzle. One girl stood out, she was tall, slim and pale, with long blonde hair, and a kind face, she looked familiar but maybe it was just the distance I was from her. I envied her. I got out of the car and walked to the front office, "Mum you can go now, I'll be fine" I said turning to her.

"Okay" she said tears building in her eyes, mirroring mine. I hugged her tight; but had to pullaway after a moment. "Goodbye" she said quietly and with that she was gone.

I watched the car drive out of sight, a tear falling down my cheek, when a girl tapped my shoulder. I wiped my eyes and turned around.

"Hi I'm Elizabeth, Elizabeth Rose," she said sticking out her hand. I shook it.

"Hi I'm Lorelei Marshall" she smiled at me.

"I'm guessing you're new here?"

I nodded shyly, my long brown hair falling in my face.

"Here" she said taking my timetable "wow your in all my classes" she said looking up at me "and..." she glanced at the paper again, "You're my new roommate as well!" she squealed nearly dancing with excitement. I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"At least I'll know someone" I said in relief as she lead me into the office.

"Excuse me." she said to the old lady sitting behind the desk, "my friend here is new and I was wondering if I could be her mentor and be excused from first period?" the woman typed something into her computer and nodded. Elizabeth took my hand and led me to a large spiral staircase.

* * *

"This is our room" she said opening a red door to a brightly lit room. I stepped through the door way and looked around, taking in everything. It had a sweet familiar smell that I couldn't put my finger on, "this is your bed" Elizabeth said sitting down on a four poster, princess style bed, I sat down next to her.

"Wow I really like what you've done with the room Elizabeth" I marveled looking round, she laughed.

Thanks but please call me Beth or Effy" she shrugged and smiled at me. We sat there for about twenty minutes talking and learning all about each other.

"So Lorelei" she started taking a sip of her drink, "what can you do?" I looked down at my hands suddenly very nervous and embarrassed.

"Well.. It.. I guess.. Um.." I huffed, blowing a piece of hair out of my face,

"Come with me I'll have to show you." I said standing up and walking to the door.

"Wait what do you mean you'll have to show me?" she said cautiously walking over to me, A large smile spread across my face. I took her hand and we walked out of the large doors leading to a field,

"Here this is what you were looking for," Beth said winking at me.

"Thank you" I looked at her with a smile, not really thinking, i looked over the field, hesitating.

"Go on!" She said with a laugh, ushering me forward.

"Alright then" I said shyly and took in a deep breathe and walked to the middle of the field, "Air, Fire, Earth and Water. I will be needing you. _All_ of you." I said loudly turning to each point of the compass.

I gasped as each element washed through me. Cooling and heating my skin. Leaving a comforting smell that lingered on me. I'd felt the tingling as they left but never like this. This..this was different, new, strange. I liked it.

"Ready?" I glanced and she nodded. Well here goes nothing.

"Air" I said, I looked down at my hands and saw them glowing bright silver. I smiled and regained my focus ; I put my hands in front of my chest, palms facing out, and pushed. Air swirled all around the field, making our hair whip widely around our faces and the trees shake violently. Everything seemed alive. "That's enough!" I shouted above the roaring wind, feeling mildly better than I did before, watching as the wind ceased immediately.

"Right. Come on Fire. It's your turn." I looked down and saw the strange glow appear. I closed my hands into fists at my side, knowing instantly just what action to take with each element. I opened my fists fast and, keeping my arms firmly by my side, flicked my fingers. Heat swirled all around us. I saw her relax as the heat contrasted nicely with the cold chill from before. The orange glow heated me through, and I watched as it charged around the field like a wild bull. I paused for a moment before closing my eyes and concentrated, slowly closing my hand into a fist. The orange glow intensified and became a flame. I smiled. "That'll be all for now. Thank you." I reigned it in before it could do serious damage and watched as the orange glow turned into mist and disappeared back into my body.

"Earth, It's your time to shine!" I giggled as my hands began to glow a warm green. I placed my hands in front of my chest and opened them slowly. The green mist danced around the field gracefully, filling me with a sweet earthy smell. I guessed it was the same for Beth as I saw her take a deep breath and smile. I went back to watching Earth dance through the red and pink roses. Bringing all the dead plants to life. Everything, even the living things, seemed revitalized and fresh. "Thank you Earth" I said quietly, loving the smell it left lingering in the air.

"Water, Please." I called, excitement coursing through me as a deep sea Blue appeared on my hands. I twirled my hands gracefully in front of my chest, like a dancer. The blue burst from my hands like a wave. Swirling, spiraling around everywhere. I felt the cool mist against my skin, cold but welcomed. I watched as it left its mark on the plants. Making them glisten with water. Feeding the plants and trees. Helping then grow after earth had repaired them. I let it swirl longer. Watching it made me happy. It was calming everything and me. "Thank you Water." I said pulling it back to me. The blue mist Disappeared into me, as if attracted by a magnet. I could feel all of them on my skin, buzzing excitedly, ready to leave.

"Thank you, Air, Fire, Earth and Water. You may depart." I watched the different colour mists leave and disappear one by one, leaving the familiar tingle on my skin.

I sighed, Feeling drained. I turned slowly toward to Beth who was standing with her mouth wide open, mentally cringing, waiting for some kind of insult. One by one the students that had gathered around to watch my display started clapping. My cheeks turned red as some of the teachers joined in as well. Beth ran and hugged me.

"That was amazing" she squealed. "How did you do all that?" she said, her grey eyes sparkling.

I shrugged. "I've been able to since I was born. It was a right nightmare when I had a temper tantrum. There would be a storm and everything. Trees blowing all over, winds 50 mile per hour, Pouring rain. Oh and the amount of times I set my cot on Fire" We looked at each other and started laughing.

"Come on," she said taking my hand "Were late for 2nd period."

We walked to class laughing with each other. _Yeah_, I thought with a smile on my face, _this is definitely going to be a great day_.


	2. Introductions

**Elizabeth**

The new girl seemed insecure to me. She wasn't sure of her surroundings. I don't usually like searching the mind of the people I first meet, I tend to have a get-to-know-them-first policy, but I could sense her feelings reaching out and clinging on to things she knew, smells she recognized. So I reached out and linked myself telepathically to her.

She needs help.

And I'll be there.

Lorelei. It's a beautiful name. I knew it before I asked her, but I didn't want to freak her out. It's strange to know a mind reader and you don't need that shoved in your face on the first day of school. But I didn't search for her power. I thought that could be an interesting talking point. And it was. She is ridiculously powerful, which is kind of a beautiful prospect in my eyes.

I took her to our room. Well, it wasn't going to be our room. They turn up on firsters-day with the newbie's, and tell anyone who has a spare bed to pick one or wait to be given one. I chose her. I think I chose right.

Our room is very Victorian-princess crossed with modern fittings. All white wood and soft grey-purple. I knew she'd like that. She seems the type.

As we walked to history she was quiet. I broke my policy and read her - but only because I considered her close now.

_I can't be that powerful... it's never happened like that before... Is everyone else like this...?_

_No._ I answered; _just you, but we can train that. We're all different. _

"How the hell did you do that?" She exclaimed, turning to me, shocked.

"I can mind read. But I can also push my thoughts into your head, kind of like a conversation, but you only hear what I want to say."

"I don't get it; can I read your mind back?"

"No," I smiled, "It's like a real conversation, you only hear what I choose to say, but I can hear everything."

"Oh, okay," she smiled at me, she was a bit wierded out, but less than I thought she'd be. She seemed comfortable with the conversation.

_Urghh... The new girl. Everyone is talking about her._ Karlie Jenn's thoughts drifted down the corridor to me.

_Jog on. She's MY newbie. Get a life and don't try it._ I shot back. Shock flicked across Karlie's face, before she recovered and thought;

_Stupid mind reader._

"Hey, this is it," I said, gesturing to a door marked History two-one-B

"21B? But my table says French 31C?"

"Oh, I made the lady at the desk, Ms. Francis, bump you into our class."

"They just... DO that for you?"

"She doesn't know I'm the one that made her do it. She made a subconscious decision," I smiled.

"Do you do that a lot? Change decisions?" Lorelei said worriedly.

"No, don't worry, takes a lot out of me and I don't like doing it, screws up some of my senses for a bit. The subconscious is a hazy, strange place to be..." I pulled a face and she laughed.

"This is SO strange," she giggled as we walked in,

"I know, right?" I smiled and guided her towards my desk and sat her next to me. It was a table of six and I leaned across to the seat next to me and lightly kissed my boyfriend, Ashley Coping, then ruffled his blonde hair lightly. He was tall with blue eyes and nicely toned. Next to him was sat a small olive skinned brunette with bright green eyes. She always reminds me of a cat.

"This is Ashley, my other half, he's a shape shifter," he waved, I laughed then continued, "And that's Ellie, she's also an animal shape shifter. And that's Karlie; she is a mega-bitch and can manipulate live electricity... which is always FUN..."

"Shut up, mind freak," she snarled, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulders and narrowing her brown eyes at me.

"Wow. That hurt." I said, rolling my eyes sarcastically, "Tread carefully Karlie. I know your deep dark secrets," I whispered spookily, leaning in. Ashley, Ellie and Lorelei laughed. I don't really know Karlie's secrets; I have too much of a conscience to read that far in, but she doesn't know that.

It shuts her up.

"...And that," I said, pointing to the last guy at the table, "Is Taylor."


	3. Crashing Down

Lorelei

Taylor was a very good-looking boy. I mean really good looking. I was practically drawling. He had short, brown, spiky hair and piercing amber eyes that glittered when the light hit them. He was tall, just enough so I had to look up at him but not so much that he was towering over me, and he had strong arms with a_ very _toned body. I smiled at him slightly shyly and waved. He stared at me for a moment, making me look down at myself nervously. He was concentrating. Hard.

"Really Taylor?" Beth rolled her eyes as she hit him around the back of the head.

_what was that? _I wondered, looking between him and Beth.

She glared at Taylor and then, to my surprise, answered the question out loud.

"Taylor here has X-ray vision."

I looked at him with wide eyes and he smiled apologetically though his eyes showed he was anything but sorry. I noticed Karlie give Taylor an evil look out the corner of my eyes, I glanced at Beth.

_They're kind of dating_ Beth's voice whispered through my head.

My heart dropped into my stomach. 

_Thought as much_ I replied looking down at my blank page.

"Good morning Everyone." A tall man called as he walked in.

He was a tall, handsome man. His shirt clung to him nicely outlining his perfect chest and arms. He ran a hand through his messy blonde hair, pushing it out of the way of his bright green eyes. I stared at him. Mesmerized.

_That's Mr Cameron_ Beth's voice floated through my head, snapping me out of my thoughts. 

_Nice._ I thought and looked at her as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

The end of the lesson came quick.

"Page 92 for homework, you may be dismissed." He called as the bell echoed through the empty hallways, drowning out the end of his sentence.

I stuffed my books quickly into my bad and pushed my chair under the desk.

"Lorelei?" Mr Cameron put a hand on my arm before I walked out of class. I turned and looked up at him.

"If you have any trouble with the work, don't be afraid to ask me for help. I'm always here." He smiled at me and I nodded.

"Oh and Welcome to herrings High, Its nice to have such an intelligent student in my class" I blushed bright red and looked down.

"Thank you, Sir." I murmured and walked quickly out of his classroom.

* * *

"Lorelei over here!" Beth called from the end of the hallway; I looked at her and waved before making my way over to where she was standing.

She took my hand and lead me into a secluded area with a willow tree in the center and benches placed all around. We walked over to where everyone was sitting.

"You're hanging round with us from now on."

I smiled and sat down.

"It'll be so cool- oh hey Lorelei!" Taylor said, smiling at me making my heart skip a beat.

"We were just talking about a party that's happening this weekend, wanna come?"

I smiled brightly at him. "Of course I do!" I said quickly.

He smiled and then turned back to his conversation.

_You have it bad._

Beth smirked at me as I chuckled and put my arm around her shoulders.

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly.

By dinner time I already had tons of homework. Great.

The bell rang to end the day. My first day. Away from everything I knew. My school. My friends. My mum. I slowly packed up all my things.

I was silent as I walked up to my room.

Beth had insisted I stay with them for dinner but I wasn't hungry.

I just wanted to relax. Sleep. Put down this damn bag.

"Let me help you with that." Said a voice from behind me.

I jumped and turned around, coming face to face with Mr Cameron. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Sir." I said smiling half-heartedly at him as he took my bag and continued walking with my head down.

We walked in silence for a moment. I chewed my bottom lip in thought.

"What's wrong?" He said in a worried tone.I looked up at him an shook my head.

"Nothing" I said, forcing a smile. I stopped outside my door and turned to him, taking my bag.

"Well.. this is me." I turned the handle and went to step inside. He grabbed my wrist gently, turning me to face him.

"It'll work out." He said.

His green eyes staring into my silver ones intently. I nodded. Lost in his eyes. Slowly he inclined his had toward mine. Titling my face up.

I turned my head away.

"Goodnight." i said, stepping inside to the room. Not bothering to look at him as I shut the door.

I placed my bag on the desk. I wandered into the bathroom, thoughts elsewhere as I turned on the shower.

I undressed and stepped in. The scolding water relaxing me immediately.

The water was running cold before I got finally got out. I ideally wandered back into the room before getting into my Pajamas's. I slid under my silk purple covers and rolled onto my side. Instantly curling up into ball. Everything ran through my head at once; Taylor, Karlie, Mr Cameron and my Mum. My mind lingered on her longest, how I wished for her to be here. Just to hold me. I let my sobs fill the silent room and my tears soak the pillow beneath me. Drowning in despair.


	4. Reactions

**Elizabeth**

Dinner was probably the longest thing I've had to sit through. Ever.

Lee was in our room, and I didn't know what was taking her so long. She was only supposed to be showering.

A brown haired, exotic looking cat padded into the dining hall and hopped up on to the empty part of the bench beside me.

I giggled and stroked her head as she leaned into my hand. I set up a plate of normal human food and watched Ellie as she morphed gracefully into human form, gave me a cheeky smile and began eating.

Ashley leant round me, grinned at her and said,

"Why do you bother doing that?"

She looked up innocently and in mock offence said,

"But I'd never get any attention if I didn't!" Ashley laughed at her and turned back to his paper, I giggled and read some of the headlines but turned back just in time to see the masochistic bitch float in, all airs and graces, and seat herself next to her beloved Taylor.

She pulled him into a kiss, which he clearly wasn't expecting due to the shock plastered on his face, which settled into confusion at the unusual public display of affection.

Karlie just sat looking smug, cosied up to Taylor the entire time.

And what was worse was I could hear every little despicable thought running through her mind.

_Thinks she wants Taylor? Well he's mine._

_Oh, shut the hell up, Karlie._

I locked eyes with her and pushed my thoughts into her head.

She shuddered slightly at the sudden mind invasion before smirking and staring straight back at me with that awful smirk of hers.

_You gonna make me, freak?_

_You're calling_ ME _a freak, Karlie, with that ridiculous energy in your veins? At least I was born with mine. Yours was a power line accident. You're just jealous of Lee because you know she's more powerful than you._

I could see the electricity escaping slighting, catching the table in anger.

Taylor, Ellie and Ashley were flicking their heads between us, as was a few other students around us, like an absurd tennis match, except they couldn't tell who was winning – or even speaking for that matter.

_You think you're so special, mind reader, _every thought word was accented with venom, which was clearly readable on her face, _but we all know you're just desperate, not many real friends, not popular, no family..._

_...not special at all really._

Each comment was like a blow to the stomach. I flipped.

I pushed myself into her subconscious, throwing up unwanted memories and pulling up words and phrases that had hit her hard in the past.

She flinched with every one that hit her mind. Her face twisted in to unmistakable hate which everyone stared at.

Suddenly her face went calm.

And a small evil smirk appeared on her lips.

_You have no real friends. _She thought simply.

My eyes prickled slightly and I turned to my food to stop the tears from escaping.

I heard Crying.

And it wasn't mine.

I jerked my head up and looked around. Ashley and Ellie stared at me.

No one was crying in the hall, it was coming from my subconscious connection line.

Lorelei.

I flipped round, hopped off the bench and ran. Nearly everyone in the hall started staring.

They're voices all floated in, penetrating my thoughts as I fled.

_Where the hell is she going?_

_Beth?_

_Why is she running?_

_What the-? Elizabeth?_

_Seriously weird sometimes._

_Lizzie?_

_Effy? Where's she going?_

_Something important._

_What's up with the mind reader?_

_Good Luck, Babe._

The last voice was Ashley's, but I didn't have time to respond.

I practically flew up the stairs and flung open my door.

Lee was curled up on her bed, wet hair and pyjamas, with tears pouring down her face.

I walked slowly over and hugged her, and she cried onto my shoulder.


	5. Stressful

Lorelei

We sat for a long time. Beth's arms wrapped around me. Comforting me.

After an hour my sobs subsided and I hiccupped my way into silence. She still kept her arms around me.

"What happened Lorelei?" She gave me a look of concern.

I sighed and pulled away.

"Everything" I whispered.

i let everything come to the forefront of my mine. the talk with Mr Cameron. Taylor with Karlie. Kissing her. Hugging her. Karlie's looks and my Mum.

I cut off the stream of thoughts. Knowing I would only upset myself all over again.

I chanced a glance over at Beth who had tears glistening in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak.

I shock my head slowly. Cutting her off.

"I need to sleep now." I whispered before rolling over and switching off the light.

* * *

The rest of the week passed by as nothing more than a blur to me.

Everyone stopped staring at me after the first day and I've just started blending in.

Well almost.

Mr. Cameron didn't take his eyes off me during class or any other time I saw him. It was slightly unnerving but also flattering. It shows he cares about his students. right?

The bell rang to end the last class of the week. I shoved my stuff into my bag quickly and all but and flew out of the room and straight into someone. I stumbled backwards, a surprised squeak leaving my lips and I tumbled toward the ground. A strong arm wound around my waist, stopping me from serious injury.

"Thank y.." I mumbled, before glancing up into the piercing eyes of My Cameron. My words trailed off and I inwardly groaned.

I gulped. Damn them eyes.

"Where are you rushing off to in such a hurry?" He questioned, looking down at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Well.. my room.. There.. this.. PARTY!" I blurted out, rather loudly, causing a few people to look at me.

I forced myself to look away from his gaze and mentally cursed myself for being.. well.. Myself.

"I guess I better let you go then hadn't I?" I nodded lamely.

He smiled crookedly at me and pulled me close against him for a second, making me momentarily melt, before releasing his grip.

I scrambled away quickly.

"God, I'm a moron." I mumbled as I reached my door.

* * *

"Need some help?" Beth laughed, taking the dress out of my hands before it was ash.

"I just want to look nice, Beth." I groaned. Plonking down on the edge of my bed.

"I know Lee, and you will. I promise." She smiled, pulled me up and staring chucking dresses at me.

* * *

I turned to face the floor length mirror nervously.

"At least open your eyes" Beth sighed.

I opened them warily. Mildly scared of my own reflection.

I stared at the girl in the mirror; A wave of realization sent a chill down my spine. It was me. The girl in the mirror was me;

My hair fell in loose ringlets that framed my face well. My silver eyes highlighted by a soft purple eye shadow and my lips were a soft pink. The dress was strapless and the deep, purple skirt fell to my knees like a water fall.

I stared at myself a little longer before turning toward Beth.

"Thankyou" I whispered. "I look amazing, I love it."


	6. Innocent Until Proven Gulity

Elizabeth

I decided to dress her in purple as it went amazingly with her hair, which I turned into soft curls to frame her face. I registered the shock, then pleasure in her mind. I smiled.

I chose a silvery-blue dress for myself, in a vain, pathetic attempt to match my grey eye colour.

It floated down to my knees and came up as a fitted bodice with some added sheer fabric to make it a one shouldered piece.

I pinned my hair up, crowning it naturally on top of my head, not bothering with it as much as I had with Lee's, but it seemed to fit the dress well anyway. I threw on some silver sling-back heels and declared myself "ready".

As we got to the hall the party was in, Lee paused doubtfully outside the door. Confusion crossing her mind.

_What if...?_

_You'll be fine. _She jumped a little at my words, then relaxed, smiling.

_I keep forgetting you can do the whole mind thing. I don't know when I'll finally be used to it._

I laughed and took her hand. We stood in front of the doors.

_Ready?_ I asked.

_No._

And we pushed open the doors to enter.

A few people turned to look and say 'hi' but there wasn't much of a reaction. We giggled.

"Well that was anti-climactic," I laughed, she nodded, giggling.

Ashley floated over in a pair of black jeans, black blazer and a white button-down shirt with the first two buttons undone.

"You both look beautiful," he smiled, and bent to kiss me on the cheek.

"Thanks, handsome," I winked.

Lee giggled at us.

Karlie was shooting daggers from her eyes from the other side of the room, looking as though she were glued to Taylor.

She was dressed in a sheer floor length figure hugger with an extremely low back that was also cutaway around the sides of her irritatingly flat stomach.

Her hair was twisted and piled on top of her head, resembling the self-proclaimed crown she always acted like she had.

"Wicked Witch of the West at two O'clock," I murmured to Lee.

Her head flicked round to look at Karlie.

"Well this night just got a thousand times better…" She said sarcastically.

"Hey, don't worry about it, come dance," I said, determinedly pulling her away by the hand, Ashley in tow.

_Touch her, offend her, humiliate her or ruin her night in any way, Karlie Jenn, and I will personally reach down your throat and pull rip your heart out. _

_Got it?_ I shot at Karlie.

All I heard was a low snarl.

I considered that a reply.

Lee was soon having fun. We were dancing with Ash and Ellie in the middle of the floor with a few of the other students.

Taylor had managed to escape Karlie it seemed.

"Hey, umm… Lorelei right? Do you want to dance?"

Lee looked at me.

_Go for it!_ I pushed into her head.

She half-giggled.

"Sure," she said to Taylor, and he lead her off.

"Karlie's going to screw," Ashley laughed.

"Meh, that's never bothered me before, why should it bother me now?" I grinned at him.

He laughed again.

"Just try not to get Lee killed,"

"She won't _die_, Ash," I said rolling my eyes mock-superiorly, "You're so over-dramatic…"

He laughed at my attempt at swapping roles, and kissed me.

I walked towards the drinks table, dipping in and out of people's mentalities.

It's like a mood drug; mental happiness of others infests my mind and lifts my own mood.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves at least.

I didn't notice Karlie push her way through the crowd,

I didn't notice her drink,

I wasn't listening to her thoughts.

But I did hear the mental and audible scream of my best friend as the sticky, bubbly liquid seeped through the back of her dress and dripped on to the floor.

"Whoops!" giggled Karlie, "Silly me! I knew I shouldn't have brought my drink into the middle of all these vibrant dancers!" she feigned innocently. "Sorry, _Honey,_ what an accident that was!"


	7. Ruined night And A Broken Heel

**Wow. Guys I'm so sorry. I've just been so bust that I forgot to post. I'll be better now because my exams have finished, so I'm all yours. **

**Sorry again.**

**Saskia xx**

Lorelei

Taylor spun me out and then pulled me in close, my arms snaked around his neck and I looked deep into his eyes. Slowly our movements decreased to nothing more than a slow side step. My heart was thumping hard in my chest as I realised how close his face was to mine. At this one moment nothing else mattered. I wasn't the new girl that everyone stared at. I was just me and he was just him, no one was going to ruin this moment. The way his hand came up to tilt my face toward his, his touch gentle and soft, his lips so close to mine that I could feel his warm, sweet breath on my face. his strong arms around my waist his toned body pressed to mine as he leaned closer and closer his lips nearly on mine-

I felt the cold liquid seep into my dress a shiver coursing through my body as I screamed, whipping around coming face to face with that.. that Bitch! Her teasing words dripping with sarcasm, that's stupid smirk that I so badly wanted to knock of her face.

"Accident?" I snarled, stepping closer, "There is now way _that_ was an accident!"

She stood there. Arms folded across her chest. Smirking. everyone was staring. She pulled an expression that looked like a wounded puppy.

"Why on earth would I deliberately ruin your, rather hideous, outfit? Don't you think I have better things to do with my time than plot against you?" She drawled in a sickly sweet voice that sounded like she was doing nothing more than comforting a lost child rather than trying to crush me.

"Believe me, _Honey, _you a _not_ worth wasting my time on. Actually your not worth anyone wasting there time on."

She smiled and I could feel my eyes welling up. I couldn't take it. I couldn't take her. I raised my hand and Beth grabbed me. Pulling me back.

"Don't," she said glaring at Karlie "She is not worth you trouble you will get into if you hit her."

I looked at Beth, then Karlie and finally Taylor. His eyes held sympathy and slight annoyance. I could feel my cheeks flaming in embarrassment as I stood there. Dress soaked and ruined, tears starting to fall. I shrugged off Beth's hands and pushed passed Taylor, running out of the hall and through the empty halls. Ignoring everything. Pushing Beth's thoughts out of my head. Feeling stupid for letting Karlie get to me but knowing that she was right about everything.

I sprinted as fast as I could, my heel getting caught and I fell to the floor, not bothering to get up I pulled my knees to my chest, ignoring the pain in my ankel, and sobbed into my arms. I heard footsteps echoing up the hall. Not knowing, or caring, who they belonged to. I wanted to hide. To get away.

I leaned against the wall with my eyes closed. The sticky liquid plastering my hair to my back.


End file.
